


Untitled AU

by tnlph



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grocery Store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnlph/pseuds/tnlph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the "write what you can in 5 minutes" tumblr challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled AU

**Author's Note:**

> By request I'm uploading some of my previously posted stories from FF and Tumblr over here. If you read at those two sites, this may have already crossed your dash.

“Shit.”

He chuckled as he watched the blonde next to him in the grocery aisle duck behind him.

“Hiding from someone, love?”

Her eyes grew wide as she realized that she’d involved someone else in her attempted escape.

“Sorry, but yes. That man down there. Literally the worst Tinder date ever. And it took over a month to get him to stop calling me. I’m scared that if he sees me, it will all start back up again. I’ll have to change my number.”

“Well, I think I can help with that. If he comes down this way, you and I are discussing what type of risotto we’re making for dinner tonight.”

“Thanks, but you don’t have to do that. Besides, he does know enough to know that I don’t even know what risotto is, let alone know how to make it.”

He looked down at her basket and noticed the 4 boxes of Kraft macaroni and cheese.

“Love, that’s unacceptable. That’s not a proper dinner for an adult. Risotto. End of story. It’s not that hard, and it’s delicious. And it’s decided, shrimp and spinach.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with Kraft macaroni and cheese!” she protested loudly as he smiled at her.

“Emma?”

Both turned to see the man in question standing right in front of them. They’d been so caught up in their discussion they hadn’t noticed him approaching.

“Oh, Walsh. Hi.”

“Hi, It’s great to see you. I’ve tried calling you, but you haven’t picked up.”

And there it was. It was going to start all over again. The month of seeing his number pop up. The month of screening her phone calls. She wanted to groan. But before she could react, she felt an arm slip around her waist, and a kiss placed on her cheek.

“Love, who’s this?”

The arm at her waist felt so natural. His body at her side belonged there. It took her a moment to compose herself. Smiling, telling herself she was just playing along, she leaned into him and kissed his cheek in return.

“Oh babe, this is Walsh. I went out with him for just one date.” She looked up at him with a dazzling smile. “But then I met you.”

He looked at the man and extended his hand. “Killian Jones. Can’t say that I’m sorry that things didn’t work out for you, mate. Don’t know what I’d do without her.”

“Right. Um, well, it was good to see you, Emma. Killian.”

He continued down the aisle and on with his grocery shopping.

“So now, love. Shrimp and spinach risotto? Do you like lemon?”

Emma stood slightly puzzled. “What?”

“Lemon? Do you like lemon? I like it tart, but I’ll keep it buttery if that’s how you like it.”

“You’re not actually cooking me dinner.”

He smiled. “Well, as I see it, Emma, you owe me. And I’d like to collect by saving you from eating that abominable orange cheese. I’m an awfully good cook. Besides, I think he’s still here. I could start a massive fight with you and storm out. I’m sure he’d like to comfort you.”

“YOU WOULDN’T.”

“You’re right, of course I wouldn’t.” He paused, trying to figure out how he could win with this quite stubborn woman. “Would dinner with me really be so bad? It can’t possibly be worse than it was with him, right?”

She had to give him that. Nothing could have been worse than Walsh. And his arm had felt good around her waist. And she hadn’t minded when he kissed her cheek.

Abandoning her boxes of Kraft on the nearest shelf, she responded with a smile. “I guess it depends on whether or not I end up liking risotto.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This actually took 30. I have no idea how people were able to turn out such amazing snippets in 5 minutes. It was my most popular story ever for awhile, and a ton of people asked for a chapter two. I worked at it, but I just can't get it right. Maybe someday I'll pull the draft out and try again.


End file.
